General Devil
General Devil (悪魔将軍 - Akuma Shogun) is originally Goldman, who often fought with his younger brother Silverman. He was placed - in soul form - inside the Golden Mask, where he later became the leader of the Seven Akuma Chojin. 'About' The leader of the Seven Devil Chojin and the Devil Knights. His true identity is that of the former first Perfect Origin, Goldman, known as the . He frequently quarrelled with his younger brother Silverman and the two eventually engaged in a sword battle, a battle which ended with the two of them simultaneously beheading each other. His soul was placed inside the and many years later aligned himself with Satan and became Devil Shogun. With his finishing move, Hell's Nine Point Seal, he attacks the nine vital points of the Chojin body. His trademark Hell's Guillotine is part of this, attacking the neck. He obtains his flesh body when the Devil Knights unite underneath his mask. He has the ability to freely alter the hardness of his body, from a level of 10 (the highest in the Chojin world), known as , to Chojin Hardness 0, . Coupled with the fact that no body exists within his armour, there are very few techniques that can actually harm him. His weak spot is his head, because he shows signs of pain when he got hit in the head during his fights with Buffaloman and Kinnikuman. Due to his actions, he is seen as the main antagonist of the Golden Mask Arc and the antagonist of the overall series 'Story' [[Kinnikuman (anime)|'Kinnikuman']] Prehistory Goldman was the brother of Silverman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 198 Goldman was known as the "God of War" and the master of grappling techniques, and the opposite of his peaceful brother, who was the expert at counter-attacks. A young boy one day asks which of them is stronger, which causes them to fight. The conflict is so severe that it damages multiple people and places, forcing the Justiceman to intervene and mediate their fight. Justiceman presents them with two swords to settle the fight, but they both decapitate one another and their heads are taken by Justiceman to the Kinniku Clan. They both transformed - over time - into the Silver and Gold masks that could be worn and utilised by others. Goldman made a bargain with Satan for a body with which he would kill Justice Chojin. As General Devil, he became leader of the Akuma Knights (Asuraman, Sunshine, The Ninja, Junkman, Planetman, Sneagator, and a revived Buffaloman). [[Golden Mask Arc|'Golden Mask Arc']] General Devil first appears as the Golden Mask. Kinnikuman: Chapter 187 He shrinks the exit inside Warsman's body, to prevent Kinnikuman and his friends - who are growing to their regular size - from leaving in time so as not to tear Warsman apart. He steals forth the power of the Devil Chojin that worked underneath him during the tournament, and announces himself as their leader. Geronimo attacks General Devil, but General Devil retaliates with a Double-Arm Suplex. Kinnikuman: Chapter 188 He then uses a Spin Double Arm, and finishes with a Hell's Guillotine. This kills Geronimo, and inspires the others to distract General Devil by attacking him at once. General Devil escapes from Warsman's body, along with Asuraman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 189 Kinnikuman escapes and uses his Fire of Inner Strength, as he attempts to tackle General Devil, but he is struck by a Hell's Guillotine. Kinnikuman: Chapter 190 It is revealed General Devil cannot absorb his Fire of Inner Strength and injures his knee. General Devil and Asuraman go through a door to their next venue, while Kinnikuman lingers behind due to fear, but - despite his hesitation - Buffaloman holds the door open for him and allows him to carry onward. Buffaloman, on his arrival, shakes hands with General Devil; General Devil resurrected him to act as an adviser for the upcoming match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 191 After Asuraman loses in his match against Kinnikuman, he is shunned by General Devil and decapitated by him. Kinnikuman: Chapter 195 Buffaloman is thus persuaded to join the Justice Chojin, as he rejects such levels of cruelty, and holds General Devil about his waist, so that Kinnikuman may have a chance to use his Kinniku Driver. General Devil attempts a Hell Super Express. Kinnikuman: Chapter 196 This is reversed by Buffaloman, and the fight between the two allows Kinnikuman time to train with Terryman in an attempt to perfect the Kinniku Driver using logs in a nearby parkland. Buffaloman attempts a Special Hurricane Mixer, but General Devil reveals his body can feel no pain. Kinnikuman perfects his Kinniku Driver. Buffaloman impales General Devil with his long horns, while Terryman warns Kinnikuman about the fatal flaw with the Kinniku Driver, and Kinnikuman manages to correct the one flaw. Kinnikuman: Chapter 197 Kinnikuman returns and carries Buffaloman to the infirmary, after General Devil defeats Buffaloman. Kinnikuman learns - in the process - that General Devil is actually Goldman. 'Kinnikuman returns to the ring and throws the silver mask above the ring, along with General Devil and the gold mask, and and it is decided that the winner of the match will take both masks. Kinnikuman begins the match with a German Suplex, and General Devil attacks with a chair, causing a referee to be needed. Mongolman agrees to referee the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 199 Kinnikuman tries to attack General Devil several times, but his skin is torn open and every time his Kinniku Driver fails. General Devil attempts a Skull Crush, but Kinnikuman counters by bashing him against the corner-post of the ring. This is followed by Kinnikuman reversing an attempted Hell's Guillotine. General Devil gains the upper-hand with a Hell Windmill, and Kinnikuman - after thrown out the ring - makes it back in time for the count. Kinnikuman: Chapter 200 Kinnikuman is then hit by a Human Bullet Dive Bomb. Kinnikuman uses a Sideways Kinniku-Buster. This strikes General Devil against a far wall, where the chest-plate of his armour breaks away and reveals he is lacking a physical body. Kinnikuman attempts a Bear-Hug, but General Devil breaks free and the pieces of his body turn back into the Six Devil Knights, and General Devil reverses a Sideways Kinniku-Buster to harm Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 201 After using his Muscle Curtain, after exchanging a series of blows, Kinnikuman witnesses General Devil harden his body to level seven. General Devil turns his arms into swords, and Robin Mask tosses his armour for Kinnikuman to use, but General Devil goes to Hardness Level 10. He splits open Robin Mask's armour and attacks at Kinnikuman, and Kinnikuman attempts a Muscle Curtain Attack. Kinnikuman: Chapter 202 Kinnikuman manages to scratch General Devil's body. This is followed by a Burning Megaton Punch, which opens the crack in General Devil's armour, and his body shatters into millions of diamonds, as Kinnikuman retrieves the Golden Mask. The diamond pieces destroy the Golden Mask, and it is revealed the the ''real Golden Mask was underneath General Devil's fake mask all along. It was a part of his head. This triggers Kinnikuman into donning the Silver Mask, so that the two masks can communicate. Kinnikuman: Chapter 203 General Devil - now revealed to be 'Goldman '- reveals he felt humiliated by Silverman, while they were still alive, and was given power by Satan, who granted him control over the Six Devil Knights. Kinnikuman: Chapter 203 To gain the upper hand, General Devil places the ring on the bodies of Kinnikuman's Justice Chojin friends, and each attacks upon the canvas thus causes them pain. General Devil uses a Burning Bridge. The ring is transformed, as General Devil starts to sweat, and his sweat turns the canvas into a diamond. Kinnikuman: Chapter 204 After a series of serious blows, Kinnikuman turns the tides and uses the diamond canvas against General Devil, and forces his Hardness Level back to normal. Kinnikuman: Chapter 205 The Friendship Power exhibited by Kinnikuman, and the Justice Chojin beneath the ring, causes the Gold Mask to reject the armour gifted by Satan. This causes a body to appear. Kinnikuman: Chapter 206 Kinnikuman then uses his Fire of Inner Strength . General Devil seals all Kinnikuman's vital points and uses a Hell Guillotine. Kinnikuman stops the move, while the spirits of his friends come to his defence. Kinnikuman: Chapter 207 The Friendship Power weakens him, before he summons the spirits of the Six Devil Knights to rip his limbs away; sacrificing his body means Kinnikuman cannot use any techniques against him. Buffaloman then intervenes to stop him from dismantling and recombining at will. He dons the mask, so that General Devil will have a body, and willingly sacrifices himself to help stop General Devil. Kinnikuman: Chapter 208 Kinnikuman successfully uses the Kinniku Driver. General Devil - now in his Golden Mask form - asks to be destroyed, but instead the Silver Mask combines with the Golden Mask and become the Perfect Mask. They revive all dead and injured Chojin, and never again will they ever be divided, which means never again can they bring harm on the people. [[Perfect Origin Arc|'''Perfect Origin Arc]] When a group of Perfect Chojin called the Perfect Numbers announce their rise to power and attempted to challenge the Justice Chojin who failed to show. Devil Shogun had summoned all of his loyal Devil Chojin to battle them at the designated arenas in order to obtain victory for the Devil Chojin. Akuma Chojin would face [[Strong the Budo|''Strong the Budo]]' 'at the Ayer's Rock in Australia.'' [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nise']][[Kinnikuman Nisei|'i']] [[Demon Seed Arc|'Demon Seed Arc']] In Kinnikuman Nisei, Asuraman attempts to revive General Devil. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 262 General Devil emerges from the Demon Amino in the Demon Womb, where he clutches Alexandria Meat's head and appears as a headless entity. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 292 Despite the fact that Mantaro Kinniku won his match against the Demon Seed, General Devil refuses to give back Meat's head, and - as Mantaro attempts to attack him to force him to relinquish the head - General Devil counters all attacks. Just as General Devil attempts to use Meat's head for his own, Asuraman uses his leg (made from General Devil's diamond body) to slice off General Devil's arm and prevent him from using Meat's head before the match time-limit. It comes to be revealed that General Devil gave Asuraman back his youth, after Asuraman pleaded with him to restore his former strength and was on the verge of death. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 293 General Devil admires Asuraman's greed, as his motivations were originally selfish, and gives him a chance to apologise for his previous interference, so that he can instead swear allegiance to General Devil . After Asuraman refuses to submit, General Devil removes his General Stone and reverts him back to his elderly and fail state. Without Meat's head, and the time-limit over, General Devil crumbles away. His Diamond Dust of Rebirth revives all fallen Justice Chojin. Techniques ; *' ' :: Part 1 (Back). After knocking his opponent into the air, Devil Shogun jumps up after him and grabs his foot and head while kneeling with one knee on his stomach. Then they just drop to the mat with the opponent's back taking all of the force. *' ' :: Part 2 & 3 (Arms). Devil Shogun grabs his opponent in a double under-hook and spins around rapidly before slamming him onto the mat shoulders and arms first. *' ' :: Blades emerge from Devil Shogun's forearms as he somersaults through the air toward his opponent, cutting into them upon contact. *' ' :: Parts 4 & 5 (Legs). Devil Shogun performs a normal knee crusher, except that he slams both of his opponents knees onto his instead of just one. *' ' :: Part 6 (Crown of Head). Devil Shogun grabs his opponent as if he was going to perform a standard front suplex, but instead of releasing his opponent, he slams the crown of their head into the mat. *' ' :: Part 7 (Stomach). While his opponent is face-up on the ground, Devil Shogun performs a standard diving headbutt on his opponent's stomach with the horn on his head. :*' ' :: False Part 8 (Neck). *' ' :: False Part 9 (All Parts). Devil Shogun grabs his opponent in a modified full nelson (he places his opponent's hands against the back of their head and holds them there with his own while a normal full nelson is applied). He then jumps onto their back and catches their legs in a scissor hold. Finally, he pulls their arms back, pushes their head forward, and pulls their legs back. *' ' :: Part 8 (Hand). Devil Shogun grabs one of his opponent's hands and crushes it with his own. *' ', a.k.a. :: Part 9 (Neck). After grabbing his opponent (usually in a double under-hook), Devil Shogun spins around rapidly so that the opponent is lifted off of his feet. Then, he releases the hold, sending them skyward, and jumps up after them. From there, he can finish the move by either placing a knee or shin against his opponent's neck as they descend in a guillotine-like position. Causes severe damage to the neck. *' ' ::: A new and stronger version of Hell's Guillotine. Just as Devil Shogun places his on the opponent's neck, he fortifies the landing by stepping on his main leg's knee and then placing his right arm on the previous leg. ; : Claws protrude from Devil Shogun's fingertips and he applies a standard Clawhold. He then lifts his opponent over his head and slams them to the ground. :*' ' :: Devil Shogun raises the opponent up and delivers a gorilla press powerslam to the head. ; : Devil Shogun implements his Snake Body to wrap his entire body around his opponent's head and squeeze tightly. ; ; : A rotating Romero Special ; : ; : An attack used by breaking down the countless diamonds of his body ; : X-Ray vision. : An enhanced version of Diamond Power mode. Used against Strong the Budo in their fight. ' ' : ' ' 'Anime Techniques' ; : ; : ; : ; : A beam of light from his eyes blinds his opponent. ; 'Career Information' ; ;Championships *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (17th Place) ;Nicknames * * * * * * ;Win/Loss Record *Δ Silverman (Mutual Decapitation) *O Geronimo (Spinning Double Arm Suplex) *O Buffaloman (Hell's Guillotine) *X Kinnikuman (Kinniku Driver) *X Kinnikuman (Fū Rin Ka Zan→ Kinniku Driver→ Kinniku Buster) (Anime Only) *O Mirageman (Hell's Guillotine) *O Abyssman (Hell's Guillotine) *O Strong the Budo (Kamuy Guillotine) 'Successions' Trivia * Submitted by: "Kobayashi of Tokyo" as . * Theme Song: " " by Ichiro Mizuki. Gallery Akuma_Shogun_b&w.gif Viking Shogun.jpg|Devil Shogun was submitted under the name Vikingman Akuma_Shogun.jpg|Devil Shogun (anime) Img 2 (1).jpg Akuma_Shogun_(Movie_6).jpg|Devil Shogun (6th movie) Silverman_goldman-anime.png Silverman_goldman-anime2.png 'References' 'Navigation' ja:悪魔将軍 Category:Akuma Chojin 1 Category:Permanently Deceased Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Tenjokai Category:Characters from Makai